Pursuing Passion
by passion assassin
Summary: Edward is seduced by a human and her blood- not Bella. Unable to contain himself, he changes her and was stopped by Rosalie and Emmett before he drained her. But she is desperately in love with him and attempts suicide after changing. James kidnaps her...
1. Vanessa: a human?

Vanessa toyed restlessly with a black, leather-bound notebook in her hands labeled Bella's Diary. Bella had dropped it, and Vanessa was going to return it, before a single word on the open page caught her eye. "Vampire." She sighed and ran a hand through her thick, wavy black tresses, the auburn streaks sparkling in the sunlight. A quick glance at the page confirmed her thoughts about the Cullens. Remarkably attractive, supernaturally fast, strong, cold and eyes that changed colors. But without this proof, she had no way to prove it. Edward would, without a doubt, attempt to make things look as if she were crazy. Rosalie, who paired with her several times in same-sex activities in class, would not like it. But Rose was smart- she'd expected Vanessa to figure it out sooner or later. She stood from her seat by a large window, and stretched into her center splits before turning to do the same on her left and right sides.

Her Dior jeans stretched with her, as did her lacy black Bebe tank top. Grabbing the book and denting it lightly with her long, squared nails, Vanessa popped a couple of chocolates into her mouth before dialing Emmett's number. Rosalie was getting her nails done. Vanessa did her own, but Rose enjoyed the soaking pools for pedicures and refused the offer. After only two rings, a voice radiated from the speaker. "What's up?"

With a delicate cringe and swallow, Vanessa answered. "Well for one, you know my ears are more vampire than human, and you know that. Now I might need surgery."

Emmett laughed. "What can I say; you're like Rose- hilarious to piss off."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. Hey, is Edward home? He left something at school, and I thought I could give it to him at your house."

"Why not have him go to yours? It is small, but more private. I don't know how you take up a whole house and can afford it. I could me doing it. Back to the topic though, what do you plan to do about Edward anyways? You swore to me you wouldn't hurt Bells in any way-" He was cut off somewhat sharply.

"Is she the only human you care about?" A sweet tone took a bitter twist. "Really, I know what you mean by laughing at her stupidity and such, but it's getting ridiculous."

"Vanessa-" he began

"And it's not just you. It's everyone in the whole fuckin' family/coven. The only one who actually has enough sense not to become enraptured is Rosalie, thank God. But everyone disagrees with her for having sense. I don't even know where to begin with Edward, who I know is not going to be my mate, so rest assured. But back to the point-"

"Vanessa." This was a different tone. Female, beautiful, strong. Rosalie.

"You seem to enjoy cutting into my tirades."

"Emmett looks almost worn out. Have you been verbally tormenting him?"

"Not quite. But since I know he can hear, my original plan from the beginning of the first conversation is possible, isn't it?" Vanessa finally took a pause.

"Yes." Emmett's voice was faintly audible in the background.

"Well, I will see you both in approximately three minutes." Vanessa grabbed her black Coach bag from the counter and dropped the book inside with one hand while pulling on a white fur-trimmed coat with the other, the phone clamped firmly between her left shoulder and ear. Rose hung up, and the phone slid smoothly into the bag as she glided her feet into a pair of silver BCBG heels. She sauntered outside, started her silver and black car, then drove at full speed to the Cullens' mansion. Her long hair blew out behind her from the wind of her open window as her black cross necklace and similarly jeweled earrings glittered in the light of the setting sun.

Well, that's my first only-Twilight fic, so I hope you all like it. Please read and review with tips, comments, and/or suggestions. Reading another one of my stories would also be wonderful. I will update more when I receive more reviews, but will not make a limit as to how many I get before starting the next chapter. I hate when people do that.

~passion assassin

**SNEAK PREVIEW…**

_His strong hands wrapped around her neck, limiting her air supply. "If I find that a hair on her head is harmed because of you, you will pay dearly." Vanessa smirked._

"_Oh, Edward. I know what my limits are as to how to anger you. We wouldn't want you running to Volturra again, would we?" More air was cut off. "I would not think of having anyone but you kill me, Edward. But will you become what you have sworn never to be again?" Using a corner of her nail, she pricked a miniscule hole in her palm, only ever opening one pore. A drop of scarlet blood beaded out. Edward fled without delay._


	2. confronting edward

**Thank you, bookworm2608, for being my first reviewer for Continuing Battle! It means a lot to me. As a short recap, a girl named Vanessa comes into the picture by befriending Emmett and Rosalie (a difficult task with the latter!). She finds Bella's diary, and will return it to Edward, who she loves deeply. Now, on with the fic!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rosalie's P.O.V.

As she predicted, Vanessa arrived in front of the Cullens' mansion in exactly three minutes. She was fourteen years old, but literally only in the time perspective. Her body was fit and developed, her vocabulary was as good as theirs, and she was an incredibly fast learner. She was the most vampire-like human that I've even seen. Amusingly enough, her blood was more attractive and sweet than Bella's at least tenfold. Jasper really had problems now. But whenever they were together, I was usually present, and I notice that her personality is bright enough to distract him easily. She reminded me much of Emmett, and related to me extremely well. I do believe she is the only human that I approve of- and I have always hated them since rebirth.

She swept quickly out of the car and bounded to the door, letting herself in. She knew I wouldn't mind or that she reached over and gave me small hug from the side. I shook my head a fraction to the left, then right. "You know what the hell you've done." I colored my voice with distaste. "If anyone were to discover it, you'll be killed. Likely, we would all suffer as well, or become enslaved to the Volturi!" I stepped to the side, separating us with a good several feet to read her reaction. Vanessa frowned as she carefully took off the white, fur-trimmed Baby Phat jacket that I bought for her.

"Oh Rose, you know I'll be changed sooner or later." She replied confidently and flippantly. I gave her a look.

"Really? Someone in our coven has already sworn to change you? If it's Emmett, I'm sure it will not happen." She laughed lightly. I did not.

"No, Rosalie, I know you well enough not to do such a thing behind you. Just trust me with this and know that it will all work out perfectly." A disapproving pissed off growl sounded low behind us. Edward.

"Well, you two have a nice time _upstairs._ I will be in my room." I turned and headed there with a swish of my silk Dolce and Gabana dress.

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I allowed him to read through my mind, conveniently concentrating on all but my perfect plan to become immortal. I accidentally slipped a memory of me fighting Bella. What can I say, I have anger issues. I wasn't going to go through with it…most likely… I dropped the book on his couch.

His strong hands wrapped around my neck, limiting my air supply. "If I find that a hair on her head is harmed because of you, you will pay dearly."

I smirked. "Oh, Edward. I know what my limits are as to how to anger you. We wouldn't want you running to Volturra again, would we?" More air was cut off. "I would not think of having anyone but you kill me, Edward. But will you become what you have sworn never to be again?"

He loosened his grip and dropped it to the base of my neck, enough to tense my muscles there, but not do immediate harm. "You don't understand… what the hell you're doing." Edward was breathing quickly, not wanting to take in too much of my sweet scent (or so I was told) and trying to stay calm. "You're putting our family on the line for a stupid infatuation."

This time, the words hit a nerve. "How fuckin' dare you?!" My voice rang out, undoubtedly carrying through the house. But only Rose and Emmett were there, as far as I knew. Carlisle was at work, Esme helping him, and the others had gone hunting. "You bring, a _useless, pathetic, helpless human into the house because you were OBSESSED with her blood, and brought the entire group of Volturi into FORKS and you dare to call me INFATUATED?! __**I'M**__ PUTTING THE CULLENS ON THE LINE, AM I?!" _

I breathed heavily, having said the entire speech in a single breath, and had enough of an adrenaline rush to slap his hand away. I didn't care that Rose and Emmett could hear. These were my damned feelings, and they were nothing to be ashamed of. I refuse to ashamed of how I feel.

"Regardless, I can tell you now that I feel nothing for you. Give up."

I gave a hollow laugh. "Tell me something I haven't heard before. You know I'm irresistible, more attractive than Bella in every way. You thirst for my blood more than you ever did hers, and you can only hear my mind when I don't distract you. Isn't that so?" I could tell that I was right as an ever miniscule line traced between his brows. "You'll love me one day."

"No, I never will. The main difference between you and Bella are your personalities. She doesn't want popularity or anything much at all. Unlike you, she doesn't wish for what she cannot have."

"Really? From what I read, you told her for months that she could never have you. You say that you don't want to change her, that it's not possible. But the answer now is that you will after you marry her. No ring, though."

"If this makes you satisfied, I despise what you're doing- it disgusts me."

I hissed furiously, but knew enough that attacking would only get me ass kicked. Using a corner of my nail, I pricked a miniscule hole in my palm, only ever opening one pore. A drop of scarlet blood beaded out. Edward fled without delay, holding his breath. I stood with bitter victory.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I hope you all liked the chapter! I have given it a lot of thought and time, so please read and review! If I get more reviews, I will write and update more rapidly. Please read my other fics when you have time!**

**~passion assassin**


	3. An Evil Deed Done Twice

**Thank you to Eurral Eseret and bookworm2608 for reviewing! You all can read Eurral Eseret's fanfics for hilarious Twilight stories! They're really good. Please R&R!**

**Emmett: Come on- yours aren't that bad either!**

**Rose: He's right.**

**Passion Assassin: Well…**

**Alice: nudges Edward**

**Edward: It is not terrible, but you make me sound…oh, rude.**

**Passion Assassin: Isn't it normal for you to be horrible to people who hit on you and such, especially when it comes to Bella (etc.)?**

**Edward: Yes, I admit you are being very realistic. But very soon, we will be-**

**Everyone else: SHH! The fans don't know that yet!**

**On with the fic!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I quickly put her finger to her mouth, using my saliva to stop the miniscule wound before the sharp senses of the Cullens picked it up. Edward was out of the house- I knew that much. I was definitely not Alice, but I usually made relatively accurate predictions. I slid down the railing, sailing down to the first floor where Emmett and Rose were predictably waiting for me on the couches. Flopping down elegantly, I stated the obvious. "He hates me."

"Well we wouldn't know- how could we possibly have heard your conversation?" From my sprawled position, I managed to throw a cushion at him, though he caught it, of course. Alice danced into the room, trailed by Jasper. He flinched at the smell of my blood, though the scent was seriously so slight that the others didn't smell it. Alice already saw it coming.

"He doesn't hate you, Vanessa, but that was kinda low, don't you think?" Jasper sat on a third couch, and Alice plopped down between his legs.

Rose sighed. "Now what did you do? We don't have the details, but we saw him go out the door like hell was on his heels. Or something was going to happen to the…" She trailed off, seeing what must have been an almost pained look on my face. I vanished it a second later, but too late for my superhuman friends. She shot me an apologetic look.

"But back on topic," Emmett prodded. I sat up and crossed my arms. After a split second thought, I decided to half-lie, half-be-sarcastic.

"I only flashed him," I answered innocently with a flutter of lashes.

"Oh, please," he snorted. "You might not dress like it, but you probably haven't kissed a soul in your life!" _What the hell, how does he know?!_

"I don't kiss souls; I kiss bodies- lips, specifically. As far as I know, so do most people when not including the details!" I don't think my annoyance completely covered the split-second embarrassment. Jasper knew it too.

"Actually," Emmett began. I quickly cut him off.

"I can vividly imagine how your love life must be," I assured him hastily. "WithOUT your special features. Really." It really would have worked if Alice and Jasper hadn't been looking expectantly at me, still. _Traitors, _I sent the message clearly through my eyes, and they grinned back. "Alright fine, a tiny little drop of blood jumped out of my finger. Palm, actually."

"That definitely justifies the pissed and annoyed waves I felt."

"As if Alice didn't tell you ahead of time!"

"That is not the point. This conversation consists of us lecturing you, not the other way around." Jasper concealed his mental smile perfectly. I could bet a million dollars that he was dying to beam innocently at me.

"Okay, go ahead then. I'll be napping right here." Uncrossing my arms, I dropped down on the cushions and stared observantly at their clothing and beautiful faces. Alice started the long speech.

"First of all, annoying is cute (I would know) to a certain extent. When it comes to Edward, however, there is a limit. You definitely crossed it."

Emmett took his turn next. _Here we go… _"It was stupid. Don't do it."

Rose was after him. "I definitely thought the first story was more amusing."

Jasper finished. "Strength is very personal and important to a male. The fact that he could have ended your life and that you were in control of him at that moment hurt his pride. Especially because you could have ruined everything he's been working on for over 80 years." I sighed sadly.

"You can't tell a girl all that stuff!" This was Emmett. "Especially a little manipulator like her! Guess we'll have to kill 'em all now." He looked at us. Jasper glared, but mock-tightened his grip around Alice. Rose looked at him with a disparaging expression. Her look said it all. _Just go and try it_

He looked to me. "If you kill me, you won't have anyone to torture about a screwed life, or how I'm plotting the next episode of Unrequited Love." Came my sour answer, which I knew he would accept.

"Good point."

'''''''

Two weeks passed without event. I had one sleepover at Rose's, which she told me was the only one of the year. Couldn't ruin her and Emmett's love life as well. They filmed it, and Emmett was very disappointed that I didn't talk in my sleep. He poked me a couple times, though, and I twitched.

In two days, I would put my plan into action. The only tricky part of this was that Edward was determinedly avoiding me, as was Bella. Not too much of a problem to me. After school, I walked to Edward's Meadow.

"_What do you think you are doing here?"_ he hissed, his words laced with menace. I gripped a simple, silver dagger behind my back. I did not answer his question, but chose my words carefully to change the topic.

"I'm sorry for the other day," I began. He cut me off abruptly.

"_Spare yourself the trouble. I will not believe a word you say."_

"I didn't mean to have the emotional impact on you that it did. Please forgive me." I ignored the rude retorts, and brazened on. "But believe me when I say this is the last time…" I trailed off as I slashed a shallow line at the juncture between my neck and collarbone. He could not resist. His tongue trailed along the line, and silver venom entered my bloodstream.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well, read and review! I hoped you liked it, and I'll update when I have time, etc. I hope the turn of events was pleasant for all of you.**

**Edward: You can be evil sometimes.**

**Passion Assassin: Well, what can I say? Thanks.**

**Emmett: He meant it in a bad way, idiot.**

**Passion Assassin: Too bad.**


	4. A New Type of Transformation

**Passion Assassin: It really is too soon to update, and more people should review, but I can't help myself. *sighs***

**Edward: And I'm obsessive? Ha! **

**Emmett: Too bad you can't say the same for guys! Never been kissed- SUCKA!!**

**Passion Assassin: Emmett, shut your face before I do it for you!**

**Rosalie: Whatever. But it better not affect any other part of him, because if you ruin tonight's plans, I'll get you.**

**Passion Assassin: More like a ritual or annual event than a plan! But as you said- whatever. Thank you to my faithful fans out there! You will be blessed. R&R.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Edward's P.O.V.

I could not resist. Her blood was succulent, luscious, delectable. No words that I know of could possibly describe the ecstasy her sweet essence was presenting to me. I felt strong, familiar hands trying to pull me back, and faint voices in the distance. But my lips would not part from the perfect, smooth delicacy of her skin. Vanessa. Bella. Bella? My grip loosened a fraction on the perfect human body I was embracing, and I found myself thrown back against a tree. "_You're fuckin' draining her!" _…Rose?

I felt delirious, intoxicated, and addicted. I could not think straight. Then, I heard the thoughts. First were Rosalie's, screaming with all of her inner being. _SHE'S DYING…has she lost too much blood?! _Emmett, in the meantime, had managed to tie me down with chains. I knew enough that I needed them, also that I did not have the strength to snap them quite yet.

_She's such a fool, SHE COULD HAVE DIED!! _Emmett was also quite loud in his thoughts. _She needs blood…a deer… _The fuzzy haze cleared to a film that continued to screen my vision, but I vaguely saw a deer held above Vanessa's body, blood decanting into her pale mouth. Her thoughts were not very clear, though she was much too faint to distract me from them.

_We had a moment of corresponding pleasure…AHH!! IT BURNS… No, think about…HIM! It will numb the pain… If only for a moment, I will be satisfied… If only he would understand that I would never tear Bella and him apart. He loves her- he must know that to love someone isn't to be with them, but to want the best for them forever… NOO, IT BURNS!! I can't-_

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I couldn't think straight. The excruciating pain seared throughout my body, and after a while, even the thought of Edward would not make it depart. _Edward, I know you can hear me. If there's a possibility I will not make it through, don't ever blame yourself. I will have died without any regret. _My thoughts were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream that tore from my lips. I could not feel it leave me- only the agonizing blaze of Edward's silver venom searing through my veins. _This is what you wanted, _I reminded myself. _Very soon, you will be as Edward, Rosalie, and the Cullens. Shut your mouth, and take deep breaths. _My body soon responded to my mind, and I felt it calm, as another wave of heat consumed my body once more.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I cannot properly describe my wrath, my fury, my rage. It wasn't Edward's fault- none of us could resist Vanessa's blood, trickling down her warm neck. But as I looked upon her half-lidded eyes and clean slash, now healed, I could not find the energy within me to be angry with her. The torture and suffering that she was enduring was empathized by us all. Faint pink coloring began to appear in her cheeks as she swallowed the blood.

Emmett picked her up and we sped back to the house. Edward, when he was calm once again, would be able to free himself. Carlisle was waiting for us at the house. It was too late to help her now, but he seemed fascinated by Vanessa's transformation. "It is going extraordinarily fast," he informed us. Because the cut is self-induced, I do not believe she will be exactly as we are. Notice how her skin is a beautiful, pale gold as opposed to our diamond silver." I saw it. Vanessa's situation looked to be somewhat stable now.

She looked like she was asleep and in a nightmare, rather than enduring the indescribable pain she was really in. Little did I know how different she would really be, or that the pain she felt was more emotional than physical. And truly, the change was the most painful thing any of us Cullens could imagine. Edward considered it equal to losing Bella. Whatever. Even less did I expect the impact it would have, let alone that she's only take a day.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I hoped you all liked this! Sorry I forgot to add the preview of the this chapter in An Evil Deed Done Twice, but I updated in a matter of hours anyways. So I hope you don't mind and that you'll still R&R.**

**Edward: Yes, you should be sorry.**

**Esme: Edward, be nice.**

**Carlisle: You make me sound very professional. Thank you.**

**Passion Assassin: Anytime.**

**Bella: When do I come in? Huh? And what about Jacob? You said-**

**Everyone else: SHH!!**

**Passion Assassin: For the last time, the readers are listening/reading this! So here's the preview for the next chapter.**

''''''''''''''''''''''

"_You're only saying that because you don't feel the same way!" She hissed. A betraying, lone tear slid from the corner of her eye. It was blood._

"_Carlisle!" Edward yelled._

"_Edward, NO!" She dashed for the door, but he pinned her down by the shoulders. She kissed him, pressing her lips to his, and he shoved her away- also expected. She barely had time to think 'Well there goes my first kiss' before diving out the open window. Edward stayed hot on her heels._


End file.
